


historien om filip och adam

by 1andonly



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andonly/pseuds/1andonly
Summary: filip och adam är kära
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yolo swag om nån läser det här är jag imponerad

Filip pch Adam är kära. Filip gav adam ett sugmärke. FUCKING GÅALS


	2. sääd

Filip bytte ut adam mot en dammsugare:(


End file.
